ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Wong
Personality Nikki can be sarcastic, cynical and sometimes bitter. She is usually the most sensible among her friends, and is highly independent, which puts her at odds with the Khaki Barn's rules and regulations, as the store's philosophy states that individualism is overrated. However she gets depressed during Christmas as she says that her mom "will hate anything she gives her." Often, she will skip out on her duties at work and criticize others for their lack of personal style (most of the time to Caitlin). Due to corporate brainwashing, she briefly started acting like the Clones while declared Employee of the Month, but promptly reverted to her former self with the help of her friends in "Employee of the Month." She is also very smart as revealed in "J is For Genius". She gets a little annoyed at times by Caitlin seeing as they are opposites but still considers her as a best friend and is always there for her. She absolutely hates the Khaki Barn, and only goes to work willingly when she's upset (ironically, even though she hates the KB and is exactly opposite of everything it stands, it was the only store that would hire her). Her relationship with Jonesy is very romantic, but they lost it at one point. But, it takes off again and they go off on a date in "Silent Butt Deadly." Due to embarrassing circumstances, she lost contact with Jonesy for a little while, but with a little help from the gang, Jonesy abruptly made up with her. Trivia *Nikki finds her parents embarrassing as they wear clothes from the 1970s. *Nikki's true hair color is unknown. *She enjoys listening to metal and punk, is a fan of a band called the Mighty Weasels, and secretly loves DawgToy, a popular boy band. *Nikki is the shortest of the friends. *Nikki is a Pisces, according to "Idol Time at the Mall." *She is of Chinese descent, although her phone has a Japanese Flag design on it (although she might be both Chinese and Japanese). *Nikki loves the smell of newborn babies, as shown in "Labour Day - Part 2." *She is the only female in the group who has been fired, and also the only female who hasn't worked at the Big Squeeze. *Her Total Drama counterpart is Gwen because, they're both sarcastic, creative, and have short, dyed hair. **They are also similar in the sense that they have had multiple guys attracted to them. Darth, Jonesy and Stone have been attracted to Nikki (the later two dating her), while Cody, Duncan, and Trent have been attracted to Gwen (the later two dating her as well). *Nikki didn't take a liking to Caitlin at first in "The Big Sickie." *Nikki has known everybody in the group (excluding Caitlin) since kindergarten. *Nikki was seen crying in "Snow Job", though she refused to admit it, pointing out that something got into her eye. *Her Stoked counterpart is Fin. *Nikki sports a nose ring, a ring on her left eyebrow and four piercings on both of her ears. **This is similar to Duncan from Total Drama. *Nikki and Wyatt have been shown to enjoy debating each other's preferred musical tastes, which she once used this to coerce Wyatt into climbing down a ladder that Jude had convinced him to climb, despite his fear of heights. *Nikki claims that she will not be working at a mall after five years, as is revealed in "Take This Job and Squeeze It." **She also has stated that she does not want to be working for the Khaki Barn in 2 years. **She once tried to get a job at the Galleria Mall travel agency, but she didn't due to a bad interview. *It is revealed "6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" that Nikki has a sister, though this might not be true since it was a dream that Jude had. But in The Fake Date, she tells Jonesy that she has a 6-year-old nephew indicating that she has an older brother or sister, though this was never touched upon in any other episode. *Assuming that Nikki does have a sibling(s), then she, Jen and Jonesy are the only three with known siblings (with Jen and Jonesy also being stepsiblings). **Caitlin's the only one of the main six confirmed to be an only child while it's never said if Jude or Wyatt have siblings (the latter has mentioned that he comes from a big family, so he might have siblings). *Normally, Nikki hates chocolate, but during her menstrual cycle she eats chocolate and in "Stupid Over Cupid" she is seen eating chocolate ice cream. *Nikki likes some people who have the same personality as she does (like her ex-boyfriend, Stone, when they were first met). *Nikki loves to eat popcorn with green gummy bears on top, as was revealed in "Double Date". *Apparently, Nikki has a sweet tooth, because when Caitlin gave the gang a cake for a "lame anniversary" (according to Nikki), she was quite eager about having a slice of it. *Nikki used to do dance and wore glasses in the first grade. *Nikki hates the films Grease and Back to the Future. Nikki isn't a big fan of sci-fi films, either. *Nikki hates makeovers and girly girl things. Opposed to Caitlin and Jen, Nikki prefers a backpack to a purse and is the only girl in the group to not wear a skirt. *Nikki is more kind and caring and generally emotional during her menstrual cycle. *It is revealed in "J is For Genius" that Nikki is in the top 5 IQ percentile. **This equates to an IQ of 124 or higher. Category:6teen Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Chinese characters Category:Singing Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Heroines Category:Musicians Category:Brown eyes Category:Protagonists Category:Asian Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Purple Category:Lovers Category:Purple hair Category:Revival/Reunion Category:Asian Hair Streak Category:Students Category:Dancers Category:Love Interests Category:White Category:Goths Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters voiced by Stacey DePass